The Last Night
by akiza50
Summary: Written for Lucarly's couple boost contest. Summary: Kiryu had fell in love with Carly. But he hadn't confess. And then when he did, will she say yes or no? And some stuff happens between her and Kiryu, can they really like each other with peace?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Kiryu's POV**

Carly Nagisa. That was her name. She was the one I fell in love with. She was also the first one that I like. Out of all the dark signers, she was the prettiest. She have dark black that trail behind her.

But even if I did like her, I never did confess. I'm sure she'll reject me anyways.

But still, I love her.

"Kiryu?" a quiet voice said behind me. I turned around. It just turns out to be Carly. "Carly..." I greeted her. "Misti-san wants to see us..." she said in her usual quiet voice. I nodded and walked with her.

While we walked, they were silence, like usual. Me and Carly don't talk a lot. It's always silence between us. In fact, we never related to a topic before. Carly looked beside her, noticing how our hideout is. Our hideout isn't beautiful, we have nothing inside. It's only darkness, surrounding everywhere. But in the dark, we can still see. Even if the vision is blurry. I didn't like our hide-out a lot, but I can live here. For days and nights, we just stay in this crazy place. And never actually get sick.

"How do you like it here?" I asked her. It was an all-sudden thing. I'm not even sure if she's even going to reply. Carly turned to me, surprised that I asked her.

"It's okay." She said, answering my question. Then it was silence again. "Do you-" before I can say anything else, we got to the main part of the house. Demak and Misti were there, waiting for us.

"I found out that the signers are going to a picnic, we should probably go duel them there," Misti said, telling us what we are going to do soon.

Gee, lucky signers. Us Dark Signers never get to go on picnic or even get to leave our hide-out other than trying to kill the signers. "We are going to go right now." Misti said firmly. I nearly fell. I still don't believe that she wants use to right now. I don't think I'm ready yet.

My eyes went to look at Carly. Carly wasn't talking, just nodding. "But I think we should have partners." Misti added. So she wants us to have partners and then go find the signers.

Quickly as it did, my mind went racing to Carly. She was looking somewhere else though, not looking at me. Misti started to walk up to me.....I must be in some trouble.....

My feet raced to Carly. "Hey," I said, she turned to me and smiled slightly. "Can I be your partner?" I asked her. I might now look like I'm embarrass my I am. My insides were burning hard and very badly. I hope she says yes.

Carly looked down, seeing everyone being partnered up. "Sure," she said. I let out a relieved sigh in my head. Even if she says yes because there were no other people that can partner up with her, or just because she wants to be my partner, I'm glad wither way. Carly faced me, she looked like she was about to say something but then she looked away. Demak and Misti started to walk somewhere else.

"Misti-san, where are we suppose to go?" Carly blurted. Misti stopped walking and turned back at us. She throw a paper in the air and started to move again. "I guess this is a map." I said. She nodded. I looked back to Misti, wondering if we could just follow Misti instead of using the map.

I'm not really good with maps. I wonder if Carly is.

By the time, I looked for Misti, it was too late, she is already gone. "I think we should get started..." Carly interrupted my thoughts. I started walking with her behind me.

As I walk, I feel kind of strange. I thought about my inner feelings. For some reason, when I'm around Carly, I feel sort of gentle, not like my other self. It feels like I'm Yusei instead of Kiryu. Now don't get me wrong, it's not like I want to be a signer and be Yusei.

Me and Yusei were once friends, but not anymore.

"Here, the map," Carly said behind me. I almost forgot that she was here. For some dark signer, she was sure quiet.

I spun around quickly and took the map from her. Our fingers slightly touched when I took the map. Her fingers were warm and soft. Sometimes I wonder how she is a dark signer.

Carly Nagisa isn't the dark signer material. She seems like someone that's not a dark signer to me. She just became a dark signer though. She always seems like there's something she wants. I saw her a few times once before she was a dark signer, and she seems so cheerful. She even have glasses back then. Now, she rarely talk. Sure, she does look pretty without her damn glasses. But still, she is really different.

Slowly, I peeked back at Carly while I was still walking. Like usual, she was looking somewhere else. Like I said before, there is something she always seem to look out for. Me and her aren't exactly friends, we don't talk a lot. And I don't bother to ask her questions like, "What's your favorite color?" or stuff like," Where do you live?" Those were stupid questions that I wouldn't ask even if it's an emergency.

Carly did a long sigh, which I think she is stressed. The other dark signers and I don't really know how Carly feels. She doesn't come out and face us a lot. She likes to sit still and listen to silence.

Before she became a dark signer, she smiles a lot and likes to joke. Now...well....let's just say she doesn't talk a lot. And she just likes to be alone.

I looked down at the fucking map, looking for the way.

It took awhile to get there. And it mainly was boring to get there. The silence between us is just like how Carly likes it. No talking, just walking.

When we do get there, I told her we got there. Like how real people do... "We're there." I said plainly. "Okay." She said, shrugging.

I sighed before walking up even more and then stopped, thinking about which cave should I go in. Misti wrote a few words in the map that told me and Carly to go in a cave.

Which one is it?

* * *

**A/N: **This story was written for the couple boost. Right now, I'm so bored....=( I guess all I can do it work on the next chapter. Haha, it was fun and hard writing in Kiryu's POV because I don't really know what he likes and how is his personality....oh well.....

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"I think it's this one," Carly said for the first time without me questioning her or saying words like hi or yeah. "That one?" I said, pointing at left cave. They were only two caves. "Yeah," Carly comfirmed.

I looked at her before proceeding. "I'll go with your idea," I said, just to make sure she knows which one I wanted. I hope the one Carly chose isn't the one that Misti and Demak went in.

When we got to the cave, Carly and I stopped, staring at the caves.

"I'm not so sure anymore," Carly said, looking nervous. "Yeah," I said. I can tell me and her aren't really sure which one to pick. Her brown eyes looked at me, wanting an answer. I looked away. I didn't have an answer. Of course, I don't have an answer.

Even a signer doesn't have an answer.

I heard Carly took a really deep breath. She then faced me. That's when I saw her face again. We never faced each other a lot. It was either looking on the ground or looking somewhere else or just not looking at me. Or her.

"Come on," she said, and then for once, she took my hand. I felt my cheeks turned pink. Along with some red too. "Um yeah..." I said quietly.

I rarely blush but now I did. It never happen a lot to me. I guess when you are a dark signer, blushing is harder for you.

But as soon as we got inside the cave, her hands dropped mine, by then my cheeks had gone back to normal.

Inside the cave was dark. Darker than our hide-out. I wonder how Carly feels about this. I, may not be scared, but Carly, on the other, I don't know about her.

But even if she did, I can't really tell. The other dark signers, including me, always don't know what Carly is thinking. Again, my eyes went flashing to Carly. But I can only see her back.

Then, my eyes went to the back of me, where the opening of the cave is. There light, but when I looked back, it was darkness again.

"Atlas-sama," a voice rang. I stopped quickly, pulling Carly's arm so she stopped too. But when I pulled her arm on accident. It happened all of a sudden. Before I realized it, Carly was staring at me.

"What?" a gruffy voice said. "Jack-kun..." I heard Carly said quietly. Jack...how did Carly know Jack?

"Jack-kun!!!" Carly called out loud. And this time, it was pretty loud. My hand left her arm, and suddenly I felt kind of mad. Am I jealous too?

"Who called me?" a voice said, which I assume was Jack. "It's me." Carly said. I quickly walked up to her, also facing her too. "What are you doing?" I hissed her. She looked back at me glaring.

I never saw her glare before. But then again, I never saw her do anything that's interesting before.

My teeth clenched hard, taking my feelings seriously. Am I jealous? I quickly pushed that thought away, but I can't stop thinking that I'm jealous of someone like Jack. Jack has everything he wanted. He had the king's title, he has fans, he is a good duelist.

While I don't. I took a deep breathe, ignoring my real thoughts.

Carly suddenly pulled my arms, to make me move. "Come on," the black-hair girl whispered in my direction. I didn't saw anything, I just obeyed her.

"Atlas-sama, don't you feel like someone is following us?" a girl voiced ask Jack nervously. No wonder Jack was sounding so 'mean.' This girl, whoever she was, is so annoying.

"Whatever." Jack grumbled back at the girl. Suddenly something bright started to shine. It turns out to be a candle, shining hard around what's around Jack, and us. I quickly pulled Carly down, hiding in the corner.

"See? Nothing!" Jack said. The candle shone in our direction. I looked at Carly, who was biting her lips, looking sad and depressed. "What?" I asked her, in no reason at all. She looked back at me.

"There's that voice again!" the girl cried. I froze. "What are you talking about?" Carly whispered to me, pretending to look confused. Although that I know she is pretending. "Stop it!" I hissed at her.

"What?" she nearly said it out very loudly. I rolled my eyes. The candle suddenly went out, leaving us in the darkness again. "Stop pretending." I told her. Her eyes met mine, her brown eyes turned all shiny, looking like she had cried.

"I'm not pretending." She said, her voice sounded serious, but I can tell she isn't. Her voice also quivered, sounding like she is sad, not to metion upset.

I looked away from her, there was no point in talking with her if she doesn't tell me anything. The foot steps of boots started to walk. I guess that's Jack. After a few more minutes we lost them.

"Where are they?" Carly asked me. I shook my head and told her I don't know. "You are suppose to keep track!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. I thought she was going to to keep track.

Carly's back eyes looked into mine. This time I avoid it. "Come on, let's go that way." Carly suggested, like last time, I went with her idea.

"Fine," I muttered, walking again. But however, we didn't hear any voices.

That's when it got me.

We went the wrong way.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah, it was an rather stupid chapter ending. But I have no other ideas for an ending and just went with this one. *sighs* Thanks for reading. And I forgot to metion I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. But if I did...but too bad I don't.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Kiryu's POV**

I went the wrong way. My mind started to race, thinking about what I should do. I looked around me, all it was dark midnight black. That's right, the cave was dark.

"We went the wrong way." I told Carly flatly. She stopped and glanced at me. I was surprised when she didn't yelled at me or something. That was very weird from people. If that was me, then I would be telling her that it's her fault and that she was the one that should keep track or something insulting. But she didn't.

Her face was kind, not like some witch. "It's okay." She mouthed to me kindly. Then for once, she smiled. Her smile wasn't like a evil wicked smile. But it didn't look like a princess girly girl smile. Somehow, it looked just right. A kind sincere person smiled.

I just shrugged. If it didn't matter to her, then I guess it shouldn't to me. When we started to walk again, I took a peek at her face. She was beautiful, sincered and a nice person. Still, I don't know how is she a dark signer. She looked like someone who should be treated nicely. Even to a king.

King. That was also what Jack Atlas was. King. That meant he is full of fame and glory. King. It means he can have anything. King. And everything is Carly. Just thinking about Jack made a scowl on my face. I was jealous of Jack Atlas. I was jealous that he can have everything he wants.

There are things he have that I don't want. Like fame and glory. I don't like that and nor do I need that. Only someone like Jack would want that. I didn't want money either. I don't need to buy everything in the world.

But I want Carly. I want her. Somehow, she was the only one that pleases me. She was the one that can cheer me up as well as smiling even. Like last time I said I blush, I don't do that often. And I don't smile a lot.

A dark signer isn't smiles and flowers and all that sissy stuff. We are different. Somehow not like the signers. While the signers want to save the world, we want to ruin the world. Misti and Demak too want to destroy the world. But I'm not sure if Carly wants to. She doesn't seem like one of use, she wants to be someone that's neither of a dark signer or signer.

At that thought, I blushed. Why was I thinking about so many stuff when I have to go and find the signers? And then wreck them.

Forcing myself to find them, I snapped back into the world. But even I did come back, my mind kept whirling. It kept thinking about Carly. I can't help it. My eyes turned on Carly again slowly. I hate this feeling. And I know what this feeling is. It's called love. Love. That was something we dark signers can't have. How come I have it?

In my whole life, I never felt it. No one gave me that feeling. No one. Not even my damn parents.

Nor did anyone love me. I was unloved.

People always thinks that I'm bad news. They think that I'm a trouble maker. They tend to be mean to me. And they're going to pay. I hate them for doing that. They turned my life into a nightmare. Not that it matters since I am a nightmare.

And I'll wreck the city. Because of what they did.

"Kiryu." Carly said. I turned to look at her. I didn't realize that I forgot she was there. That was pretty rare. My eyes fixed on her, waiting for her to talk.

"There's an opening here." She told me. Her finger pointed to an corner. And it was right. There it was, an opening.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out." I told Carly. We were back at our hide-out, outside of it. Carly was staring into the night sky.

Carly was surprised that I thank her for something. She smiled warmly, like how she smiled at me when we were in the cave. "You are welcome." She told me.

This time, I had to smile back. "Anyhow, thanks." I said again. I just nodded this time.

"Do you want to sit down?" she asked me, she scooted over on the grass to make room for me.

I took her offer and sat down, looking into the sky.

'It's pretty.' Carly remarked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

And there we sit, on the ground and staring into the sky.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey again, sorry for the long update....=( I was busy with stuff so....this chapter is probably my best in this story so far. But, their's more chapters, I guess I should judge my story when I'm all finish....

The couple boost contest is going to end soon....tomorrow...=( Oh well....I'll try to update faster from now on.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
